


Tolls

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Depression, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: It's been a few years since they landed on Chorus. Grif is having a low day during a road trip, and they get stuck at a toll because nobody listens to him.Thank god for Simmons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: grimmons and an errant roll of quarters (like an object prompt sorta thing?) 
> 
> Uh, I’m mostly using the synonym definition of errant, because otherwise it makes no sense… and it kind of has no relation to the actual story but oh well man, here, have some kinda angsty fluff??? ~~Because Grif has depression and y’all can fight me on it.~~

Grif raised an eyebrow as Simmons cursed up a quiet storm. Of course, they hit a fucking _toll_ , and even though Grif had _said_ there was another road that didn't have any, Sarge wanted to go the quick route, and Donut had forgotten the quarters, and Grif had been kicked to the back, because despite his ability to navigate the goddamn road, nobody trusted him to not go the long way.

“Don't even goddamn say it.” Simmons hissed from beside the shorter man. Grif raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply before he looked out the window of the van.

“[This is ridiculous.]” Lopez said, from the very back.

“Hey, you okay?” Simmons asked quietly.

“Mmhm.”

“Low day?”

“Mmhm.” There was no use in denying it. Of all the people of the goddamn team who would give a shit about him, it'd be Simmons, and he'd promised his boyfriend – fiance? Matthews said they'd somehow gotten engaged, but neither could remember, but Simmons didn't say they weren't? – a long time ago that he'd never lie about his depression; not since they had ended up on Chorus a few years back, and Grif had to deal with the thought that Kai was dead.

“I'm here, okay?” Simmons drew him out of his head, and Grif felt the taller man's cybernetic hand holding his. He turned, and smiled weakly.

“Thanks.”

“Here it is! The errant roll of quarters!”

“ _Goddammit Donut!_ ”

 


End file.
